


Mine

by Sherlock_Holmes_221B



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, Dominance, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Holmes_221B/pseuds/Sherlock_Holmes_221B





	Mine

There wasn't much to say at the table of Anakin, and Obi-wan. Well at first anyway then some friends of Anakin joined them. Ultimately it wasn't the right thing to feel jealous obi-wan couldn't help it. The was Anakin stared at one of the girl. A hungry look in his eyes. They weren't Nessarily dating but they were having fun on the side lines. Although obi-wan found it incredibly strange the Anakin would mark him and say that Obi-wan was only his and yet the Jedi master was supposed to just sit there while the other basically eye fucked a girl.

Anakin could feel that the other man was tense, jealous even. It amused him to say the least. He watched the grill carefully flirted. The girl to every flirt to heat and even threw some back. There was a short pause when Obi-Wan cleared his throat and put down his chip sticks. "I think I'll be on my way" He said and attempted to stand. But was pulled back down by Anakin who gave him the look. The looked he gave when Obi-Wan if he did anything he would have to suffer the consequences. He sat back down Anakin's hand moving to his thigh. 

The girls eyes shifted away from the boy sitting next to him over to obi-wan. She is a Sly smile and lifted brow. "Don't worry hun I've got a gril for you to if you wish to break you code that is" ask the Jedi opened his mouth to speak, and to decline the offer, the Skywalker chimed in before him. "He won't need that". The girl shifted her gaze back to the Skywalker and smiled her pretty deceiving smile. While all this was going on Anakin was slowly and surely moving his hands up Obi-wan's thigh nails digging into ever so slightly. Then the girl spoke again unaware of the events "oh com'on man's gotta have a little fun in life." yet again, the Skywalker spoke for him.

"The fun isn't the problem it's the female." Anakin answer. At first, the girls face scrunched up as if she'd been insulted, and now she started to speak, she cut herself off and realization hit her face. "Ooooh I see you prefer the male type, don't worry I've got those to" she said with yet another wink at the Jedi. Just as obi-wan was about to speak he was cut off, yet again, by Anakin this was something to get annoying. "He already.. " The next word was dragged out as Anakin slid his hand gently up the he seem of obi-wan's pants. "Owned,  but someone" Obi-wan's was surprised Anakin would say such a thing for a moment he thought Anakin was actually acknowledging their relationship. 

"Oh!" the girls face turned back to Anakin with a slowly dragged look. “ and what about you pretty boy are you owned to? " her voice was disgustingly laced with expectation. Which obi-wan was sure Anakin would disappoint the gril but to his horror Anakin didn't. "As a matter fact I'm not" He purred at the gril and ohh was she thrilled by that answer. But oh boy was obi-wan not. But nonetheless, he controlled himself, taking long, deep breaths in and ignoring Anakin's hand working it's way up teasing him. "Is that so? I thought you had a lover, or did you just tell them that to make them feel nice before crushing there heart" Obi-wan said as calm and collected as ever. The girl lifted her brow and looked at anakin suspiciously. 

This made Anakin growl and squeeze his hand down on obi-wan'a thighs bugging his nails in. "Haha funny master." He said and the girl laughed as well. "Well hot stuff I have to go but" She bent down and with a pin that came out of no were wrote her number on anakin's arm. "I'll be expecting a call." As she walked off his hips moving just so anakin's watched before his eyes moved back to Obi-wan... 

There was silents the rest of their meal considering anakin had to keep his cool until they got into an enclosed space and obi-wan had nothing to say to the boy. Once they had reached home obi-wan was almost instantly pushed up again a wall and Held him there with the weight of his body. "What was that shit you pulled earlier" Of course Obi-wan gave a soft growl and looked away. "You say you own me and yet you'll run off with some girl" He said and Anakin's grip got tighter. 

This is when Anakin show back down, he's bigger stronger and Obi-wan would most likely always submit to him. But he didn't he leaned his face in to the to the others and nipped at the exposed ear. "Who the hells in charge" Obi-wan could feel his annoyace taking over but he avoids the question still. "If you own me I should own you one in the same. " Obi-wan said standing his ground. There was a low primal growl the rumble threw obi-wan's ear and down his spine. "Who's. In. Charge. Kenobi. " Each Selabol like bites at his spine and ear. Even if this wasn't the time Anakin's warm breath on his neck was just doing something to him. 

"Anakin stop this" Obi-wan's voice was much less confident now. Oh did Anakin notice he breathed hot heavy on Obi-wan neck and pressed closer. "Answer me master. Now." Obi-wan cleared his throat and shook his head. "No one's in charge we're equals" Anakin lifted a brow, he ground his hips into. The others hips he then gave a Questioning hum. "Your body seems to disagree" He said with a soft low rumble on Obi-wan's ear. "Your body knows exactly who's in charge, why don't you listen to it..." He said back off from the man giving a grin. "Master" Anakin said with a pur as he sat. "Come sit" Anakin gestured twards his lap, and gave a smirk this made obi-wan shiver a little but only a little. "If your so sure I'm not in charge then sit and show me who is in charge." Obi-wan gave a long Huff and went sitting in Anakin's lap. He didn't do anything because no one was in charge and that's how it would stay or so he thought. 

 Anakin's hands started touch allover obi-wan's body. Making him shiver lightly but he stayed his ground. Anakin raised a brow again pushing his thumb into the Hallow of obi-wan's hip and rolling circles. "I know all the little spots that make you writhe and beg for me, are we still equals" He asked with a slight glare. Obi-wan gasped and huffed glaring down at Anakin. "Absolutely" He said said as Anakin's thumb dug into his hip much to close to his erection.this caused Anakin's other hand to slide under his tunic and the gloved prosthetic pinched and play his nipples. This made obi-wan moan accidentlyboy, and Anakin take his control. "Good boy. "

Anakin knew exactly what he was doing and how far obi-wan would let him go. He leaned up a nd started sucking little marks into obi-wan's neck. For every mark he would add a bite down and growl against obi-wan's neck. As much as obi-wan wanted to take control but he couldn't help how good he felt. "Anakin wait the code I-I" Yet another moan cut him off and Anakin began to grind his hips up into obi-wan. 

Anakin gave a loud chuckle and bit down on the other man's neck marking what was his. “It seems you’ve strayed from you damn code hmm?” He said laying his hand on the others back to steady him and then his other hand on the bulge in the Jedi knights trousers. All the attention to his body was giving obi-wan no way time get out his body was weak and letting go yo anakin's every will. “Why don’t you be a good boy and give your…” the next word was haunting almost hurtful, but in the best of ways. “Master, a little show”.

The Jedi Knight weakly got up from the others laugh and started to take off his tunic with great haste when a low mocking voice came from Anakin's direction. “I said a show, take your time” Obi-wan at this point had no place to say anything, and nothing to say. He slowly undressed himself letting his clothes fall the the floor. “Better Anakin?” he had finally worked up the nerve to talk again, his voice was shaky, broken, though he tried to be confident. All, and I can dad was giving a Sly smirk. As Anakin rose to his feet and walked towards the shorter ginger he gave a nice little humm. “What shall I have you call me? alpha, sir, lord, daddy, master?” Anakin noticed the little twitch obi-wan gave at the thought of calling Anakin alpha. 

“I think we found one didn't we my Kenobi” Skywalker didn't get a sure answer but he did  get a small nod and a whine. Anakin started to undress himself giving obi-wan the command to lay in the bed, which he did obediently. As Anakin finished undressing he watched obi-wan eagerly wiggle into the bed sheets and whimper. He knew he could get to the Man, it just took some convincing. Anakin had a plan to tease obi-wan even more but when he saw how flushed and needy kenobi was he couldn't take it himself anymore. He crawled on top of the slightly older man and put two fingers of his non prosthetic hand near obi-wan's. “Suck.” He demanded plainly and kenobi was all too happy to supply. He opened his mouth letting the fingers slid in, his tongue swirled around his fingers doing devilish things, that got Anakin wanting his cock there instead.

Once the soon to be sith was satisfied with the wetness if his fingers he pulled the other of the other needy mouth. He slipped them down to the others hole and pushed them in. Usually he would start with one but he was just tired eager this time. But Obi-wan didn't seem to care considering all he did was give uncivilized little noise that made Anakin go crazy. He moved his fingers faster finally after a minute, finding that special little spot that made I'll be one beg for more. He pressed on it over and over even rubbing his fingers harshly against it until he got what he wanted. “Master, please I can't, by the force Please!”

Skywalker finally gave in to his former Masters begging. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up and with one hard thrust he was in. Obi-Wan had to bite down on his hand to keep from screaming out. But that soon died off as Anakin pin his arms above his head. His hips moved at inhuman speeds.Anakin's goal was to give make obi-wan his. He thrust his hips in and out in and out, leaning down and biting down hard on the others neck, leaving a mark showing everyone who was his. And kenobi could do nothing but moan, call out and pleasure and agree that he wasn't fact Anakins. That nothing would ever change that. It was long before the both of them grew close to their climax obi-wan screamed out Anakin's name as Skywalker thrusting one last time his cum overflowing within obi-wan. Obi-wan came all over his own stomach and squirmed helplessly.

Anakin with a grunt pulled out of his lover smiling at his work. flopped over next to obi-wan, there is a moment to silence, well, almost silence, other than both of them panting uncontrollably, before the Skywalker spoke up. “Mine?“ he asked his voice calm and quiet now. And with that Obi-wan gave a chuckle. “Yes yours.”


End file.
